Abby's Vampire Prince
by Melisseee
Summary: When an unexpected family move to forks, or should I say back to forks, Abby's life is turned upside down. Jasper/OC. I suck at summaries. ON HOLD, For Now!
1. Introduction

A Jasper Story

Introduction

Name: Abigail Jaime Brown.

Age: 17

Looks: Auburn hair and sliver-blue eyes. 5'4". Not too skinny, but not fat.

Background: She lives in Forks when the Cullen's come for a second time. She lives with her parents and is an only child. Grade 11/Junior year in high school.


	2. Chapter 1 I'm Fine, Really

_So guys and gals. Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, which means I don't own twilight or its characters. But I do wish I did. I mean I would keep Emmett and Jasper in my closet and don't forget Embry and Paul under my bed. But where would I put Jared and Seth. Hmmm, I will find somewhere._ _But I do own Abby and Annie and Cassandra and Kari and her family. I also own Conner Cullen. So if you steal ANY of my characters, I will hunt you down and go kung fu on your bums. _ Chapter 1 – I'm fine, Really.

Waking up every morning, to the rain, has become a norm. I only moved here last year with my parents and I just got used to it last month. You are probably wondering who is this girl tell her story, well my name is Abigail Jaime Brown, or just Abby for short. I live with my parents. My dad who is a lawyer in Seattle and my mom who is a nurse here in Forks.

Waking up this morning was no different. I got up and grabbed a shower. Once I got out, I put on my flared jeans, my love definition top, my silver flats and my glasses. I tied my hair in ponytail and left my room. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. My dad was reading his newspaper and mom was cooking my dad's breakfast.

"Hey Mom, dad. How are you both this morning?" I asked as I got my bowl to get my cereal.

"Hello Abigail. This morning is good." My father said as my mother sat my father's food in front of him.

"Hey Abby. Everything is fine. How is your morning?" My mother asked after I sat down next to her with my cereal.

"Its good. Can't complain." I told her. My father finished his breakfast, kissed my mother, hugged me and then left the house. My mom left shortly after, since she had the morning shift this week. I grabbed my bag and left the house. I got into my car and took off to school. When I got there, Annie, my friend, came up and hugged me.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Annie."

We started walking towards the school and looked to my right and that is when I saw them. They were extremely beautiful. There were 5 guys and 4 girls. The one boy, who had bronze hair, had his arm around a brunette girls shoulder. Another guy was extremely tan, had his arm around another girl who also had bronze hair. The third guy had black hair and had his arm around a short girl with short black pixie like hair. The fourth guy was big and muscular and had his arm around a blonde girls shoulder. She made models look ugly. And the last guy, he was the hottest to say the least. He had blonde hair. He was tall but not as tall as the last guy and was not as built as him either. I noticed he started looking at me and then noticed them all looking at me. I looked away, feeling not good enough and depressed, and started walking faster to get into the school.

"Abby, why are you walking so fast. Wait up" Annie yelled at me while I was walking into the school. Once inside the doors, I waited for her. She caught up to me and linked our arms.

"Damn Ab, I didn't know you could walk so fast." She said. We walked towards our lockers and opened them. I put my bag inside and grabbed my binder and books. I closed my locker and waited for Annie. She walked me to my senior math class, hugged me and walked off. I went inside my class and sat in my seat in the back of the class. Just then, three of the guys from the parking lot walked into my class. They handed the teacher their schedule. I looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Ah, Class. Can I have your attention? We have three new students in class; here is Emmett Cullen, Conner Cullen and Jasper Hale. Please make them fell welcome. Boys, why don't you sit in the three seats at the back next to Miss Brown?" He said pointing to me.

All three boys looked back and came towards me. The two black haired boys sat in front of me and the blonde on sat beside me. Our teacher started the lesion. Once he was finished, we started working on the problems. The two black hair guys in front of me turned around and started talking.

"Hello. My name is Conner and this is Emmett and that is Jasper." The one guy said about the other ones. So the blonde ones name is Jasper.

"Hi. I'm Abigail." I said getting back to my work. I was never really one to be talking to people. That was always Annie or Cassandra or Kari's job. The bell rang a few minutes later. I got up quickly and went to walk out of the classroom when Dajana (Diana), put her foot out and tripped me but before I could fall, cold arms came out and caught me. When I stood up, I noticed it was Jasper who caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." I told him and walked off.

I ran down the hall towards my locker. I threw my stuff in and closed the door. I walked outside and sat on the benches near the field. I cried for what seemed like forever. I though I felt someone watching me and when I looked up, I saw a man with a pale face staring at me from the woods. The bell rang signaling lunch and I ran towards the lunchroom. When I got inside, I grabbed my lunch and went to sit with Annie. I couldn't get that man from the woods out of my head. I looked over at the Cullen's table, and noticed Jasper looking at me. The one with the bronze hair leaned into the table and whispered and Jasper got a glare on his face. He looked angry but when he looked at me, his angry face went away.

"Hello earth to Abby. Ever since this morning you have been out of it. Look, you haven't even eaten your food. What is wrong with you?" Annie snapped out of my trance.

"Nothing. I'm going to go." I took my food and dumped it out. Annie got up and followed me.

"Abby, What is seriously wrong?" Annie asked me.

"My head just hurts that all. I'm fine really."


End file.
